


The Swap

by Lalalelo94



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalelo94/pseuds/Lalalelo94
Summary: The Traveller's awakening seems to have had some odd effects on the Guardians. What will the Vanguard and Lord Shaxx do about it?Contains a decent bit of swearing.





	The Swap

Things were starting to return to normal after Ghaul’s defeat, or at least they appeared to be... Then ‘The Swap’ happened.

No one knows what exactly caused it; Ikora’s theory was that after so long in a state of slumber the Traveler simply could not control all its power momentarily and that resulted in ‘The Swap’. Most people subscribe to Ikora’s theory, others however subscribe to Lord Shaxx’s theory that the Traveler, and I quote; ‘Is a giant floating ass with no real use to anyone anymore’.

No one takes them seriously...

Huh? What is ‘The Swap’? Oh you are in for a treat. So, it started a few days after the Traveler let out that frankly epic blast of light. Half way through a crucible match a Titan popped their super ability... That is when Zavala became aware something was wrong...

_____

“CALL FORTH THAT STORM... TITAN! NO! WRONG SUPER! WHAT! HOW! YOUR SUPPOSED TO USE YOUR FISTS! FIST THEM!” Lord Shaxx yelled causing Zavala to look over to his old friend. What on Earth was he yelling about?

“NO! HUNTER! NO! WHO GAVE YOU A NOVA BOMB! NO! NOT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING! YOU KILLED HALF YOUR OWN TEAM AS WELL AS ALL THEIRS! BAD HUNTER! BAD!” Lord Shaxx yelled, Zavala could no longer stand wondering if Cayde had put something in the Crucible Handlers morning coffee and made his way over.

“Shaxx, what on Earth is all the yelling about” Zavala asked, his old friend gestured to the screens displaying various crucible matches that were taking place.

“Is that Warlock using... Hammer of Sol...” Zavala asked, Lord Shaxx simply nodded in reply.

_I have sent a message to both Ikora and Cayde asking them to meet us here to discuss an urgent matter._

Zavala’s Ghost stated and the two Titan’s stood watching the Guardian’s in the crucible run round using super abilities they should not be capable of using.

_____

Whilst Zavala was a little shocked by the revelation Ikora seemed to take it in her ever so graceful stride as she did with everything else.

_____

Ikora approached the two Titans staring at the crucible screens and silently joined in with the viewing of the matches.

“Well, Titans seem to wield a Dawn Blade efficiently... Just not gracefully” she stated prompting both Titans to look to their fellow Guardian.

“What could have caused it?” Zavala asked, Ikora let out a thoughtful hum before turning to look at the Traveler. Various theories had already crossed her mind only a few sounded plausible.

“Could it have something to do with your awakening...” she mused, Zavala glanced to the Traveler but a sigh off Shaxx returned his attention to the screens. Ikora continued to think over the possible causes of this, this exchange of powers.

“So, what is so urgent Zavala... Oh! Crucible match binge watching!” Cayde’s voice stated. Ikora found herself smiling, his reaction should be interesting.

“So... Hunters don’t usually do that... Or did I miss an important memo again?” the Hunter Vanguard questioned.

_____

Now I am sure you can imagine everyone was rather confused for a while, though it did not take long for Cayde to make a suggestion that was not in the least bit helpful but that grabbed everyone’s attention.

_____

“So, we going to see if we’ve been affected or just stand here missing out on all the fun?” Cayde asked his fellow Guardians. All of whom looked to him, Shaxx nodding in approval of the suggestions whilst Zavala sighed.

“We should put our efforts into figuring out the cause and if it is permanent” Zavala commented, Cayde just made a dismissive gesture with his arms and turned to Ikora. He knew Ikora was more likely to indulge him and that she was more capable of thinking on the same wave length as he was when she wanted to.

“You like the idea right Ikora? It could be considered data collection” the Hunter stated, playing into his fellow Vanguard’s curious nature.

“It could help us better understand what has happened, though we would need somewhere less populated to carry out this little experiment” Ikora replied. Cayde just smiled, hoping Zavala would agree now Ikora had.

“We could use one of the crucible arenas, not all are in use right now” Shaxx commented. Cayde just smiled at his big blue Titan friend.

“Very well” Zavala relented, Cayde smiled at him even more, he may sound grumpy about it but he knew he would have fun, he may not admit he had fun, but he would.

_____

So, the four headed for one of the crucible arenas that was not in use, the one with that crashed Skiff and the castle... You know the one I mean. Anyway, they then set out to discover if they had been affected.

_____

“I’ll go first” Zavala stated, stepping forward and turning to face his fellow Guardians, letting the light fill him, expecting a bubble to burst into life, however he found himself in possession of a Dawn Blade.

“Wow...” Cayde muttered whilst Zavala stood admiring the blade for a moment before he gave it a few experimental swings.

Ikora was the only one to dodge the flames that shot in her direction whilst Cayde and Lord Shaxx’s Ghosts hung in the air where their Guardians once stood, both reduced to a pile of Ash.

“A little warning would have been nice friend” Shaxx sighed as he was revived, brushing the nonexistent dust off of his armour. Cayde made no such statement; he simply popped his own super ability.

Sparks flew as his body came alive with arc energy, if it were not for the lack of a staff he could be mistaken for an Arc Strider. However there was no staff, only raw and powerful arc energy.

“Fuck” Shaxx muttered before Cayde’s fists made contact with the ground. His laugh echoing as did the sound of the second impact. Not that Lord Shaxx or Commander Zavala heard it, Ikora was the only one he left standing, be it out of respect or hope she would not decimate him when she discovered her new ability.

“That was so much fun, I see why Titans enjoy it so much” Cayde commented earning himself a smile from the Warlock Vanguard. I was fast becoming more about who now had the coolest ‘new’ super and not about how they had come to possess it.

“My fists slipped” Cayde chuckled as the two Titans were revived. Neither believing him of course.

“My turn!” Shaxx exclaimed calling forth the light and void energy began to form in his hand prompting the other three Guardians to take a step back.

The arrow narrowly missed Cayde as it shot past his head. The Hunter all but collapsing to the floor in laughter, Zavala not able to contain his either let out snort of laughter at his friends obvious disappointment.

“YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME! A PURPLE ASS BOW AND ARROW! EVEN A GOLDEN GUN WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER! AT LEAST I’D HAVE HAD MORE BLEEDING SHOTS!” the Titan exclaimed, obviously very, very, very, very, very unhappy with the swap of powers.

“I guess that makes it my turn” Ikora stated, arc energy crackling at her fingers before shooting all over her body, a staff of pure and deadly arc energy sparking  into existence in her hands.

“Oh now that just isn’t fair” Shaxx pouted before he, Cayde and Zavala were consumed by arc energy.

_____

Ikora doesn’t even deny how much fun she had doing that ‘experiment’

_____

The four eventually returned to the Tower, the Vanguard then took the time to talk about possible causes and plans of action should things not return to the way they were before.

All within earshot of the very disgruntled Lord Shaxx.

“SHE GETS A FUCKING RAGING STORM AND I’M A BOW BOY!” they heard Shaxx yell in annoyance. Needless to say he was the happiest to find out things had returned to normal the next day. Turned out sleep was the cure.


End file.
